My Eternal Rose
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a multi-chap request for Guoste-chan. Yes the long awaited first chap of the FranceXReader. X3 I love France so much, but just not quite as much as Prussia. Anyways this is proof I'm wrking on the requests I promised to do! Plz enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

You got a text from Francis, you looked at it and a tear slid down your face.

RedRoseofFrance: Bonjour mon amour! Would you like to go out to a movie tonight, and then come over to my house?

MissIndependent: Sure…see you soon.

RedRoseofFrance: I'll see you in half an hour, I'm on my way.

You got ready to go and grabbed a couple of condoms, just in case he didn't have any. He always seemed to run out, from dealing some out for his friends or actually going with some other girls, you never quite knew. Quite likely it was both.

Francis appeared when he said he would, and even opened the door and drove away to the really nice theatre and bought you a large popcorn and soda, and a box of candy that you liked as well as one for himself and bought the tickets as well. He found you a seat in the mid section, because he knew you didn't like to be close to the screen nor up high due to your fear of heights. He helped you into the middle of the row, just where you liked. "How's this?" He asked.

You smiled politely and nodded, "Thanks Francis, that's really kind of you to do all of this."

Francis smiled kindly, "Of course, you are my girlfriend after all."

"At least _one_ of them." You muttered lightly.

"What?" Francis asked turning to you.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." You insisted.

Francis gave a look of confusion then shook his head as if to shake out the noises in his head. He sat beside you and you both began to watch the movie. It was a supernatural romance, you loved those types. During a bittersweet part of the beginning, he intertwined his fingers with yours, and as the movie progressed, it reached a scary and then sad part, where you ended up being held tightly because you were crying so hard. Then as the end came, Francis leaned in during the most romantic part, and gave you a sweet kiss.

You knew this would happen and it made you want to go home and cry even more, but you allowed him to kiss you deeply. The movie ended and he drove you over to his house. "You have any packets left?" You asked.

"Uh…I think so." Francis said as he opened the door.

"That's fine; I grabbed a few before I left." You said shrugging off your coat and hanging it up."

Francis nodded and took your neck deeply into his mouth, and kissed you sensually, and licking a hot spot on your neck, seducing you into a puddle. He knew you're body better than you ever could. He was the perfect lover; he could find your arousal points without much effort. After all, he knew you since you were young, and in the seventh grade. You became friends after he did something for you, while you were going through a dramatic point in your life.


	2. Chapter 2

But all you ever were and still are to him; is nothing to be proud of. You are a toy, a sex slave. Someone he could lust over, but never love. Sure you both went out and did things, but it was usually as best friends and then over the event, he would make it to where you would have sex with him. That's how it had started, and that's how it would end. He didn't care how you felt; he didn't know that you loved him.

You thought back on when you first met him; you were in the school halls lonelier than ever. Suddenly you were being picked on by big bullies, who teased you about your clothes and crushed your glasses under their feet laughing. They prodded you for money and when you couldn't give them anything because you got free or reduced lunch, they took you to the boys' bathroom and beat you shitless and took advantage of your weak state. Then no sooner had they finished your business, did he come into the bathroom and kicked the living shit out of them for hurting you.

After that, he was always there to protect you. As you both went into your sophomore year, your guys' hormones had started raging and you had already fallen in love with you, and France wasn't a stranger to flirting with girls. And to catch his attention you told him that you wanted to have sex with him, just to see how it felt. He was happy to oblige and it was the best thing you had ever felt. Much better compared to the horrid thing the guys had done to you when you were thirteen.

He said he loved it when he made love to you, and would like to keep doing it, and so you agreed. Hoping he chose you over all the other girls, you never saw him flirt with any other girls after that, but you had this paranoid feeling that he was doing so behind your back. You tried to pretend that you didn't see it, but you knew he did.

You came back to the normal world and found yourself in the bedroom, he was holding you close kissing you, and you were kissing him back but it wasn't something you had to think about. You treated him like a god, like he was your hero, well he was…but you wanted him to want only you.

You didn't know what else to do but let him hold you with all your love held back. After he had made love to you, he whispered in your ear, "You know…since we began this five years ago…you have never once told me you love me, though I have said it countless times. Why mon amour?"

You couldn't hold it anymore; you slapped him and ran home, though his was many blocks away. Francis ran out and called for you. But you hid in the shadows of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

You watched him drive around calling for you, as if he really was in love with you or something. But no matter how much you wanted to think that, you knew it was only because you were his best friend and of course he didn't want you to get hurt. What he didn't realize was how much he hurt you every single time he made love to you. Hell, every day you were in pain from the torture of not being able to hold him, having him to yourself.

You cursed his name and went home. You entered your house and fell on your bed and wept bitterly. How could you ever let him do this to you in the first place? You set yourself up for pain every day, so why? Why torture yourself when you could just break up with him? That would be the smart thing to do so why? Why did you let him control your heart? He held it now gingerly but firmly, one small move and he could squeeze it, and break your heart and fill you with liquid pain.

You looked at a picture with you being held by him with one arm as he gave the peace sign as well. Those were happy days when you were both young and naïve about the world. Now…Now it was different, you were both adults and he was toying with your heart. You knew you couldn't handle it anymore, you knew it was aggravating to live in this pain day by day. You had to do something about it, but what? You were too much of a coward to kill yourself, or breakup with him straight out. And you didn't have the money to move…maybe you could just pretend to be sick and ignore him until he leaves you alone? Better yet, you could let yourself become sick and then waste away. It would have to work.

The following morning you called in sick, you wouldn't quit your job because that would look to suspicious. Everyone knew you loved what you did. You loved the animals at the shelter you worked for.

As the days passed, you really did grow sick, and with each passing day your stomach began to eat away at itself. You were a month into your sickness and you had only had water. You were so weak you couldn't do anything now but let your body waste away to nothing.

There was a sharp knock at your door. When you didn't answer, it opened, and you realized Francis had a key to your place. Damn it! That part wasn't thought through. Francis came in and saw the horrid state you were in. Francis gasped, "Mon amour! What has happened to you! Look at you! You're a mess!" Leave it to your best friend, and the love of your life to be the doctor. Your eyes started welling up with tears and you couldn't bear to look at him as you cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Not even having the strength to speak, you just lay there looking everywhere but the blue eyes that were taking you in with a sad look that you could not endure. His face spoke of the utter pain he was in seeing you like this. He held your face with tears clouding his dark blues eyes. "Mon amour…please, speak to me. Why have you done this to yourself?"

I wanted to tell him, but how could I? I had lost my voice. I touched my throat and he gave me some water. But though I drank it I shook my head, it wouldn't help, I was just too weak. I began crying too because his confusion pained me. Then I blacked out. I woke up, and the first thing I saw was Francis. He was smiling with a hospital room background behind his head.

"How long have I been out?" I asked surprised that I had my voice back. "You've been asleep for a week. I'm so glad you're okay." Francis said, "But what happened?"

"Ever since I saw you last…I was trying to avoid you…I was trying to kill myself."

"Well that much is obvious mon ami, but why? We've been best friends since we were young!"

"I really don't want to talk about it." You said grimly.

"_." He said sternly.

You sighed and nodded, "You asked me before why I had never said 'I love you' back. It's because I am in love with you, but I only let you have my body, because I wanted your attention. I wanted you to myself. But I knew you would just go off with other girls and I was right."

"What are you talking about _? After I slept with you for the first time I never had sex with anyone else."

His tone was so genuine, his eyes did not reflect a hint of a lie, what he said was true!

"I love you, _. Why else would I care so much?"

You started bawling and then said, "I just wanted you. that's all I've ever wanted was you!"

"_, if that's what you wanted you should've just said that you loved me too. I've always loved you. I was scared you would never see me like that, and when you asked me to make love to you, my heart filled with joy. I always wanted to protect you, I still do, and I still want too."

"Francis, I do love you."

He smiled, "I love you too, now would you please let me take care of you from here on out?"

You smiled, "Yes…are you serious that you love me? You're not pulling my tail or anything, are you?"

Francis chuckled, "Yes, among all the real roses, lies one fake, and I will love you until the last one dies. And you may not be a fake love, but my love for you will never die, for you, are my eternal rose." He said and kissed you.


End file.
